


Because it was raining, I thought of you

by exequies



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exequies/pseuds/exequies
Summary: Daniel looked back at Seongwoo's stares many times, without really knowing what they meant. He had a hunch that maybe the boy with the constellation on his face felt the same way he did.Seongwoo, on the other hand, felt something akin tofearlooking at him, because every time he did blush would decorate his face like his cheeks were a canvas that never got tired of looking red.But he wasn't dumb, he knew exactly what that meant.And it made him even more scared.





	Because it was raining, I thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! english is not my first language, and even tho i've reread this a million times, please tell me if you see any mistakes! ty ♥    
>  edit: so i got a new phone and realized the sun and the umbrella looked like EMOJIS and I DON'T LIKE IT lmao so basically: /= sun //= clouds ///= rain IT WILL MAKE SENSE LATER and i swear i'm working on the 2nd chapter it's just that school is killing me lmao(help)

 

**I wonder what would've happened if I knocked on your door that day, before it was too late. While I looked better than the people in the street soaking wet because of the sudden rain, I think it was impossible to feel more uncomfortable in that moment that anyone else with wet clothes, standing on your doorway with your umbrella, the one we always shared. Without knocking on the door, without leaving a trace, without looking back to the curtains moving, I left it at your porch, pretending it meant nothing.**

**But we know it did.**

 

**/**

 

It was getting late, the warm colors of dusk were starting to decorate the sky of that autumn evening, in which Seongwoo decided studying in the new café near school was a good idea. Fact is, he didn't study shit, and would probably fail that test but hey, that chocolate milkshake was probably worth it. Oh, and staring at the cute new kid from dance class sounded like a good deal too. 

As far as he knew, new cute kid came from Busan, had a smile so dazzling that could cause third degree burns, and was friends with Jisung, so if someone told him he was an angel that fell from heaven he'd probably believe them. 

He remembers the first time he saw him like it was yesterday (which was not, it was actually two days ago), greeting with a shy (but still bright, Seongwoo thought) smile and respectful bows to the students.  

He sat next to Seongwoo, leaving his bag on the corner of the studio where the other kids' stuff were. Their teacher, a lovely looking woman named Kahi, announced what was already known: there was a new student in class. 

 

 

He smiled sheepishly at everyone, and said that his name was Kang Daniel, which earned him murmurs of  _"Is he a foreigner?"_ from some, that he quickly shut down by saying he was from Busan. 

The class started by doing some stretching, and when Daniel couldn't reach his toes he laughed to himself, and Seongwoo thought that was the cutest laugh he's ever heard. Daniel caught his gaze, and laughed even more, eyes crinkling into crescents.  

Seongwoo was, undoubtedly, doomed.  

  

Back in the cafeteria, as if he knew how hard he was staring at him, Daniel caught Seongwoo's gaze yet again, with another breath catching smile, accompanied with a "Goodbye Seongwoo!" as he left the place, getting dragged by Jisung.  

In his flushed state of mind, he didn't even caught the fact that he actually never told the dancer his name.  

  

 **/**  

  

"Dude, you're so whipped already and you barely exchanged two words with him." observed Jaehwan. 

"It wasn't  _that_  bad." Seongwoo objected. 

"You almost broke your ankle because you wanted to give him a water bottle!" he reminded him, breaking into giggles again. 

He didn't want to admit it, much less to Jaehwan, but he was right. 

It was lunch break, and Seongwoo came with the great idea of telling Jaehwan a "funny story" to lighten up his mood after seeing his crush with someone else (even though he didn't even know who this person was). In that moment, Seongwoo  _kinda_  wished he kept his mouth shut and for Jaehwan to drown in his misery, but not really. He knew him for years, so he was familiar with how the aspiring singer had a difficult time opening up with his feelings, so that if he actually told him he had a crush on someone, it was pretty serious. 

When Jaehwan recovered, he told him "It's weird seeing you having a crush. It's always the other way around, you know." 

And that's another thing that annoyed Seongwoo. 

He was used to having the upper hand, with girls and boys confessing to  _him_ , having crushes on  _him_  that he never reciprocated. He was never the one to do the pining part, but Daniel was different, if it wasn't obvious.   

In a few days, the boy got into every little piece of his mind, and he didn't like that one bit. It made him feel naked, exposed. He was supposed to feel confident, to have his head up high because he had learnt to be secure of himself. He didn't care what any stranger had to say about him, because he knew who he was, and that his loved ones would never change him for anyone else. 

But with Daniel, his entire self  _crumbled_ _,_ cheeky smirks and confident remarks being replaced by shaking hands and an unsteady heart every time that kid dared to even look at him.  

Weren't the boys and girls supposed to feel blush rising up to their cheeks each time that  _the_  Ong Seongwoo crossed gazes with them? 

It seemed liked Daniel didn't get the memo, or that Seongwoo forgot he wasn't supposed to look first, because every time Seongwoo blatantly stared at him (why did he do that?) Daniel would respond by looking back with an inquisitive smile, almost daring him to say what was going through his mind. But rather than accepting the challenge, he would uncharacteristically look away.  

Only 3 weeks had passed, and Daniel already made a mess of his life. If he only knew what the future had for him, maybe he would've chicken out, maybe he would have never spoken to him, but that rainy evening still happened, whether it was in his plans or not. 

  

  **/**

 

He knew what to expect when Jisung told him to stay after acting class. 

Their teacher said goodbye to the other students with his always present gentle smile, but when he turned to Seongwoo, all traces of the sweet Jisung he knew for so long were gone. 

"You like Daniel, don't you?"  

His silence served as enough answer for Jisung, of course. 

"Listen kiddo, I'm going to be honest with you." He placed his hand on his shoulder, and carried on saying, "You better not fuck this up, or I'll kill you." 

"No pressure, uh?" He retorted, with a sarcastic tone and expression. "Lucky you, I don't think he likes me back." His expression turned sour for a moment, but it left as quickly as it had come. Jisung still saw it, so he knew he had to intervene with all of this, because he was conscious of how both boys were pretty fucking dense. 

He snorted, and said "Oh, he does." 

 _Oh._  

"H-He... what?" 

"Did Ong Seongwoo just stutter? Damn, you really like him, don't you?" The teacher had a sincere smile on his face. 

Seongwoo sighed. It was tiring to hide the truth for so long, mostly to himself. And he trusted Jisung, anyway. It wouldn't kill him to feel vulnerable for once, right? 

"Well... a little too much." He confessed, scratching his neck in something akin to embarrassment. 

Jisung squeezed his shoulder fondly.  

"Well, my job here is done. Give it a shot, would you? He's one of the nicest kids I've known, and he's been through a lot. He's not here by choice, y'know? Make his stay a nice one, please." 

Seongwoo had a million questions going through his mind, but Jisung had left already. 

He was the last one on the auditorium, which meant he had to clean it up. He sighed, but for a very different reason than before. 

 

**///**

 

He was in his way back home from school, and when he stepped a foot outside the building, it started raining. 

 _Great._  

To add things to the list of  _amazing things that were happening today_ that Seongwoo just made up, a car passed just too near the sidewalk, covering his pants in muddy water. 

 _Fucking great._  

Grumbling to himself, he crossed the street, and some old ladies looked at him weirdly, so he stuck his tongue out to them.  _Classy,_ he thought to himself. 

He felt someone tapping on his shoulder, and he was about to snap on them before he realized that it was actually Daniel. 

 _Oh, wait. T_ _hat was actually great._  

"Hi, Seongwoo! You don't look too well, honestly." He greeted, laughing to himself. He held an umbrella above them, covering both from the rain.  

 _Did the sun just come out?_  

"You just saved me from drowning, if that was even possible." Daniel laughed at his lame joke, and it suited him so well Seongwoo would write an entire encyclopedia of bad jokes if it meant Daniel would laugh forever. 

"Want me to walk you home? It doesn't seem the rain is stopping anytime soon, to be honest." Daniel offered. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. Thanks." He said, wearing a sincere smile. 

It had been two months since the  _Jisung_ _talk_  happened. They weren't awkward with each other anymore (even though the awkward vibe came mostly from Seongwoo). Surprisingly, Seongwoo was the one to make the first move, inviting him to that café near school they both knew too well, with the excuse that Daniel needed to try their new pumpkin latte.  

If Daniel had something to say about all those times he had stared at him, he didn't say it, and Seongwoo was glad. 

He could proudly say they were friends, and in that time, the crush he had on the boy only grew stronger. For the first time, he didn't mind those feelings. He would just go with the flow, because if he was honest with himself, he had never felt his good before ever in his life.  

(But yeah, a part of him was still scared. He was good at hiding it from himself, for now). 

Their shoulders were touching, and Seongwoo could feel their slight height difference. Their hands would brush every once in a while. 

 _Don't blush. For god's sake, don't blush._  

All of the sudden, the rain turned into a thunderstorm, the wind almost making Daniel lose his grip on the umbrella. 

"Uh, Seongwoo, we can't walk on the street like this." Daniel said, shivering. "My place is closer, would you mind waiting there until the rain stops?"  

A warm place, plus, more time with Daniel? Had he saved the country in his past life? 

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Wanna make a run for it? I'm about to turn into ice." 

Daniel giggled, a  _what the fuck that was so cute_ went through Seongwoo's mind until Daniel held his hand, whispering close to his ear.  

"Let's go!" 

They started running, the umbrella being rendered useless with how hard it was raining. Luckily to them and their clothes, they arrived their destination fast. 

Although, what Seongwoo didn't expect is knowing the house Daniel called home. 

It was, without a doubt, Jisung's house. 

 

"Daniel! Are you–  Oh."  Jisung stopped himself after watching the pair entering the house, giggling to each other. Yeah, Daniel was more than okay. 

"Sup, Jisung. I came across Seongwoo when he was leaving from school. Couldn't leave him there with that storm outside." Daniel explained. "He's a friend from– " 

"Oh, don't introduce me, I know him. He goes to my acting classes. Right, Seongwoo?" 

"Infallibly, Professor Yoon!" responded Seongwoo, dramatically, by bowing. 

"Was that... you acting like you respect me? Didn't buy it. Give me twenty!" Daniel was dying. 

Then, Seongwoo handed the teacher twenty cents. 

Daniel died.  

The Busan boy was crunched down on the floor, drowned in a fit of laughter he couldn't seem to stop. 

Both Jisung and Seongwoo watched the scene fondly, the later giving him a pat on the back. 

"Get up you laughing machine, it looks like we have a lot to catch on."

 

An hour later, the rain stopped, and Seongwoo finally said goodbye to both of his friends. 

It seemed like the universe didn't hate him, after all. 

He could actually add things to his made up _"amazing things that happened today"_  list. For starters, Daniel changed his wet clothes into a comfy white sweater and jeans, and the word  _adorable_  was not enough to describe how cute he looked. He didn't believe in any god, but he still thank them anyway. 

Secondly, he was able to spend more time with his favorite teacher, who had also made a delicious strawberry cake for them to share. That was the third thing, his satisfied belly thought. 

The fourth thing was that he finally figured out Daniel's and Jisung's relationship with each other, at least for the most part.  

When he tried to get a light on the subject of them living together, Seongwoo noticed Daniel tense, as he always noticed the little things about him, now. 

Jisung responded with a short "Daniel needed a place to stay, so I invited him here." that didn't sound like the whole story, but he didn't dare to ask further more.  

He also learned that they knew each other for years, their families knowing each other back in Busan since Daniel was five. He seemed to really feel safe with Jisung, and that no matter what happened with Daniel back home, Seongwoo was glad that Daniel had someone like him. He didn't know Jisung for that long, and he had helped him more times that he could count. 

Fifth thing was, he got Daniel's number. 

"Dude, I thought you didn't have a phone!" Seongwoo had exclaimed. Everything could've been easier if only the other boy had brought his phone to his classes. 

"It distracts me." He explained, scratching his nape. "Here," he grabbed Seongwoo's phone, their hands brushing, "that's my number. Text me when you get home, okay?" He asked, with a hint of care on his voice that Seongwoo held onto like a kitty to a branch on those posters that said "Hold on!"  

"Of course." He had looked at him for too long without saying anything, so he unceremoniously turned to the door, announcing his exit with a loud "Goodbye!" that sounded a little cracked up. Daniel was laughing behind him, and Seongwoo could still hear him from the front yard, as if he had a _Daniel radar_ or something. 

Probably, he did. 

 

 **/**  

 

"You  _have_ to invite him. It's the biggest party of the year!" 

"Maybe he doesn't like parties." 

"Really? That's your excuse?" Jaehwan couldn't believe him. " _Maybe he doesn't like parties_ " he mocked, trying to sound like Seongwoo. "C'mon!" he whined, tugging at his sleeve. "You know Minhyun does the best parties of the end of the year, he'll love it. He seems like the kind to do so." 

"The  _kind?_ " Seongwoo inquired, drinking his pumpkin latte and judging him at the same time. 

"Well, you know, he seems... outgoing? I guess? Anyway, it won't hurt to at least ask him. We both know that." Jaehwan turned his attention to his strawberry milkshake again, knowing he had said enough for Seongwoo to rethink his decision.  

Yeah, he knew that. Minhyun's parties were always a good time, and even though Daniel wouldn't know everyone there, he was friendly enough for people to like him in seconds.  

Asking him wouldn't hurt a fly, right?  

 _Right?_  

 

After dance class, everyone was _exhausted._ Kahi might look lovely, but the teacher was ruthless with her routines. 

Daniel was sitting against the mirror, and he asked Seongwoo for his water bottle, as he always did. He never brought one himself, as if he was doing it on purpose, but Seongwoo didn't dwell too much on it.  

 _"So."_ Seongwoo started, giving him a funny look.  

"So?" Daniel retorted, already smiling. 

"One of my schoolmates invited me to a party, and it's like,  _huge._ The guy lives in a fucking mansion, and his parents leave for a week in December for some vacations and what not. I'm not telling you this to brag, I want to invite you, too."  

"Why are you inviting me?" He didn't sound rude, but actually curious. Thinking it might actually sound rude, Daniel continued, "Like, you probably have a ton of people to invite, and–" 

"I wanted to invite _you._ "  

"Oh." 

Shit, that sounded romantic. "I mean, you're practically new here, and Minhyun invites a lot of people, so it's a chance to meet some new faces, right?" He reasoned. He thought he had to be honest for one second, so he added "And it's fun to be around you. We'll have a good time, promise." 

Daniel smiled, and looked at him in the eyes with the fondest look he has ever gave him. 

Seongwoo's dumb heart couldn't help but skip a beat. 

"Yeah, it'll be fun." 

And everything, from that moment onward, would change both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic is inspired by heize's beautiful track [you, clouds, rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afxLaQiLu-o) ! go listen to it seriously it's so pretTY  
> ((stan heize))


End file.
